


Fallen-耽溺

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Knight Dean, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西皮：魔王Sam/（堕落的）圣骑士Dean<br/>但是因为只是一篇PWP，再加上我功力不足= =感觉完全没体现出Dean身为圣骑士的萌点……<br/>另外说是囚禁，也没写出啥虐待调教的情节我真是弱爆=L=<br/>总之就是成为魔王的Sam把身为圣骑士的Dean囚禁起来，并且诱惑他堕落的文。<br/>文中写的部分已经是Dean的意志力和理智在被摧毁边缘的时候了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen-耽溺

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个源自@狐虎仔 的图，看到双黑的这张图就忍不住写了……http://weibo.com/3643456292/AfR1A9UnW?mod=weibotime  
> P.S:题目Fallen其实有“堕落”的双关意。

他以不伦之爱饲育他，以恶魔之血浇灌他，令他沉迷于的性爱之中。

将他的正义与道德一点点腐蚀，令他的灵魂与肉体在邪恶与魔魅中重生。

他看着这个美丽的男人赤身躺在他的床榻上，四肢被束缚着，看着他挣扎抗拒同时却又渴望着——他的哥哥，与他一同长大，甚至可以说是将他养大的人，那个总是坚忍不拔，没有污点人人敬仰的圣骑士。

——不再是了。

新任的魔王俯下身去，温柔地抚过男人的面庞，得到对方一个剧烈的震颤和一个模糊的喉音，像是痛苦的呜咽又像是渴慕的哀求。他宠爱地用鼻尖蹭过对方的脸颊，如同一个撒娇的幼弟般，下一刻却伸出舌头舔进对方的嘴里搅弄，不及吐下的唾液从男人的嘴角滑下去，色情地勾勒出他脖颈的弧线。

圣骑士的铠甲已经被卸下，只余轻薄的内袍。这其实和他本身很相似——Sam想着，唇边露出一个玩味的微笑——坚硬的外壳之下，Dean. Winchester的内里其实非常柔软，但他几乎不会对任何人展现，特别是当对着他的弟弟，他总是会装出一副无所不能刀枪不入的模样，即便Sam一眼就可以看透他。但从今往后不会了。无论是坚强的，还是脆弱的Dean，都会归他所有。

他伸出手，从脸颊到脖颈，锁骨到胸膛，一直下滑到对方的小腹，直至私密之处，热切而放肆地爱抚着对方。这副身躯他已渴望多年，无数次他在梦里见到这样的场景，醒来却不得不重新装成那个乖巧而听话、整天埋首于古籍的魔法师弟弟。但现在他已再无顾忌。他会顺遂自己的内心，听从自己的欲望，亲手虏获他想要的一切。

“你已经湿了，Dean。”

魔王在骑士的耳边吐出淫邪的话语，一边用手像是把玩一般揉捏他的性器，感觉对方的前液浸湿自己的手指。Dean在他身下扭动着，像是要逃离又像是乞求更多。  
“你想我弄得你射出来，是吗？对不起，今天早上走得太急，那些不自量力的天使又在边境闹事，我必须得赶过去，那些破事忙得我团团转，我都忘了你最后还没射出来，”Sam侧卧在Dean的旁边，胸脯贴着Dean的手臂，仿佛二人是一对亲密的恋人，“但是还不行，你知道规矩的，对吗，Dean？”

圣骑士的嘴无声地开阖着，泪水漫过他碧绿的眼睛。

“嘘，”魔王轻声安抚着，这是恶魔们无法想见的温柔，但却令Dean发起抖来，魔王并不恼，而是用一只手伸进他的短发中，轻轻拨弄，并低头吻上他的眼脸，“很快的，Dean，你是乖孩子，你每天都有长进，对吗？”

“Sam——”

圣骑士发出一声嘶哑的呼唤。无力而又破碎地。他无法忍受他的弟弟用这样的腔调对他说话，就像他将他当做是一个宠物。然而Dean无法做出比这更多的反抗。他的所有气力已经在这被囚禁的六十多天里消磨殆尽。

“会好的，Dean，”Sam的声音低沉而带着一种诱惑力，“你只需要跟着我，只需要看着我就好了。无论你想要什么，只要你开口乞求，我都会给你。”

Dean想说他什么都不想要，他只想要自由，只想要他原本的兄弟回来，回归他们原本的关系，亲密的、但又有所距离的、正常的兄弟关系。可是他只能发出破碎的单音。而当Sam再度俯下身亲吻他时，他又不禁热切而渴慕地迎合，希望借此取悦Sam，得到更多对方施与的快感。

骗子。

在Dean的内心深处，一个声音冷冷地说道。

Sam吮吸着他的舌尖，舔过他的齿列，轻咬他的唇瓣，将整个身体都覆在Dean的身上，光裸地两两相触，性器互相磨蹭着对方。Dean摆动起腰身，渴求着更多的触碰。Sam原本爱抚他阴茎的手已经向后方滑下，抚过他的囊球，到达他的后穴，在穴口不紧不慢地打着转。

Dean的身体在一瞬间变得僵硬。无论重复多少次——神啊，他原本应该一辈子都不该有一次——这样的行为，他都无法习惯。身体的抚触是一回事，而那——又是另一回事。那真真切切地提醒着Dean，他和Sam在做怎样违背人伦的事情，不是单纯的互相慰藉，而是让Sam进入他，淫荡地，污秽地，兄弟间的性交。

是的，尽管Sam长出了恶魔的角，有着恶魔的金黄色眼睛，如同狭缝的可怖蛇目，和令人胆寒的邪恶力量，但他归根究底，还是Dean的兄弟。跟他有着相同的血脉，同样的父母，和相伴长大的记忆。

而他们乱伦。重复着不被允许的亲密行为。这是Dean无法否认的事实。

“你不必理会世人的看法，Dean，”似乎对他心中所想一清二楚，Sam的声音带有一种蛊惑的力量，“你看，你曾经为他们付出了这么多，可是没有几个人记得你的好处。当我成为魔王，他们甚至以此来苛责你，甚至希望将你处死，哪怕你除了试图保护他们之外什么都没有做过。记得我说过的吗？那些脆弱而愚蠢的人类不值得你挂心。实际上，世间的一切你都不必挂心，因为它们都与你毫无瓜葛，除了我，Dean。你是我的，就只是我和你。你只需要记住这个就好了。”

你是我的。Sam重复着这句话，直到Dean的身体重新放松下来，他才缓缓将一只手指伸进Dean的体内。Dean微微颤抖地接纳了他，当那根手指完全插入，并开始轻柔地翻搅时，他舒出一记长而缓的吐息。Dean的内里湿润着，不知从什么时候起，他的身体就发生了微妙的变化，就像是一个随时只为Sam准备好的婊子。他的双腿曲起来，放置在Sam的腰两旁，方便Sam的动作。下一刻他无法自制地为此感到强烈的羞耻，他避开Sam的吻，将头偏向一旁，同时试图将脚放回去。

Sam发出一声轻笑，用另一只手勾住Dean的膝弯，阻止他的同时将他的腿分得更开，同时又推入一根手指，逼出Dean的一声急喘。Sam不让他逃避，再次凑近他，给了他一个疾风暴雨一般的深吻，让他感觉似乎整个人都要陷进床里去，几乎喘不过气来，Sam的气息满满地将他包裹起来，多而强烈得几乎令他恐惧。

你在恐惧什么呢？

那个心中的声音讥诮地说到。

是在恐惧你和弟弟乱伦的事实，还是在恐惧自己耽溺其中，终于撕毁你那伪善的表象？

Sam的手指加到了三根，开始缓慢地进出操弄着他。他在Sam的口中发出模糊的呻吟。他不想要这个。他不希望Sam像对待一个男宠一样对待他。那所做的只不过是生理反应而已。

骗子。

那个声音又再冷酷地说。这次的声调更沉，仿佛对一个无药可救的病人宣读他的诊断书。然后便沉入他心底的黑暗中去了。

“你准备好了，”Sam抵着他的唇瓣说到，没有疑问的音调，而是肯定地，就像他自信自己掌握了Dean的一切一样，“我要开始操你了，Dean。”

手指被抽出去，魔王巨大的性器抵在了他的穴口。Dean不由得伸出手握紧了Sam的手臂——那是一种本能，如同他俩并肩作战遇到险情时，会第一时间试图抓紧对方一样。Sam由着他，一边轻柔地用手抚摸他的颧骨和眼角，舔吻他的下巴和脖子，留下一个个印记，同时一点点地将阴茎向前推进，直至他的囊球抵住Dean的臀瓣。

Dean大张着嘴喘息着，如同一只搁浅的鱼，手在弟弟肌肉鼓胀的手臂上留下指痕。Sam开始了抽插。和前戏不同，那动作每一下都又深又狠，似乎要把Dean侵吞殆尽。

“你看看你，Dean，”Sam喘息着说到，“每一次我干你，你的反应都像处子一样，惊慌失措，真是可爱，”魔王发出低沉的笑声，他正有一下没一下地啃噬舔弄着Dean的锁骨，同时拨弄着他胸前的突起，灼热的吐息把Dean的胸口染得绯红，“谁会相信昔日在各处招蜂引蝶使得无数少女心碎的Dean. Winchester有朝一日会在床上变得这么软弱呢？”

Dean发出一声哀鸣，但他可悲地发现自己也无法分辨出那里面究竟是耻辱更多还是愉悦更多。Sam粗壮的阴茎在他的体内驰骋着，每一下都击中他体内最敏感的地方。他的后穴仿佛能勾勒出Sam性器的形状，肌肉无法控制地轻轻抽搐着，像是在淫荡地吮吸着Sam的阴茎。快感逐步累积，他的性器也坚硬地抵在Sam的小腹上，在魔王的纹身上流下湿痕，看起来无比和色情。他扭动着腰臀，配合着Sam的动作，同时渴望性器能得到更多的摩擦。魔王再度吻住他，耳鬓厮磨仿佛他们是一对亲密的恋人。

但他心里明白，他们不是。

他们是兄弟。

而现在他的弟弟像对待一个玩物一样对待他，囚禁着他。

“你知道我不是。”Sam突然剥离那个吻，皱着眉头说道，同时下身停下了动作，引起Dean一声不满的呜咽，“我需要你知道我不是。”

Dean迷茫地看着他。欲求与快感和内心苦楚的三重作用让他眼睛湿润，眼皮发红。Sam在他的脸上落下单纯的亲吻，却又带着像要将他整个吞掉的热意。

“我以为你知道的。不，Dean，我认为你知道的。”

魔王再度动作起来，这次却变得缓慢而凶狠，每一下撞击都几乎让Dean向上挪动，但他用他的双臂圈紧了Dean。与此同时Dean却又感到Sam的手掐弄他的乳头，抚触他的背部，把玩他的阴茎，揉捏他的臀瓣，甚至用一根手指插入他本就已涨满的后穴，在阴茎抽插的同时轻轻刮擦他的内壁——Dean尖声惊叫出来，他意识到对方又用上了他那邪恶的能力，Sam像是无处不在，过度的快感几乎将他逼疯。

“Dean，你只需要顺遂你的心，你真正的愿望。就在你的心底，你一直知道的，不是吗？”Sam在他耳边持续地诱惑着，“就差一点点了，Dean。就差这么一点点。记得我说的吗？只要你开口，我什么都会给你。所以你完全不用怕。”

Dean摇着头。他不知道他在拒绝什么，是Sam的话还是过于强烈的快感。眼泪终于经受不住从他的眼角滚落。他的双手攀上Sam的背部，手指不受控制地留下血红的抓痕，换来Sam更为强烈的挺身。

“只要一句话。我要确认你知道我为什么要这样对待你。只要你说出口，说出你心底最深处的那个秘密，我就把你想要的一切都给你。包括我在内，Dean，包括我。”

像是Dean世界已经绽出了裂痕。然后再有人将它一点点击碎。从整个外壳到他的内里，缓慢地一点点侵蚀掉。

承认吧。

那个嘲讽的声音再度出现。

你刻意用兄长的威严包裹起那个事实，将它埋葬在你内心的深处。却又每日在灵魂尽处嚎啕着你渴求却不被允许的苦闷。而现在，你终于可以如愿以偿。还要坚持什么呢，还要抗拒什么呢？

你所做的一切，口口声声说要保护弟弟，却又不断拉着他涉险猎魔，真的是为了你口中的正义，保护那些甚至期盼着你的死亡的人类吗？

你不过是为了留住Sammy。你早就是自私的，阴暗的，淫秽的带罪之人。

因为你——

他无法承受更多。

“我……”他哽咽着，快感积累到前所未有的高度，他的阴茎抽搐着，亟待一个热烈的高潮。

“说出来，说出来，Dean。”Sam的声音带着笑意，那么温暖，那么快活，让Dean想起那个从小跟在他身后的男孩子，然后是那个高大可靠的英俊青年。他的弟弟。他的Sam。

“我爱你……！”

他的世界倾覆了。

Dean激烈地高潮，精液洒在他和Sam的前胸与小腹，甚至溅上他的下巴。他感觉自己应该昏厥过去了一阵。快感让他浑身发软，就算他再度寻回了自己的意识，仍然浑身抽搐着。他哭泣着，双臂仍然紧紧环着Sam，后穴里依旧含着魔王仍未释放的阴茎。他满足，同时又无尽地渴望着。

“Dean，我的Dean，”Sam啄吻着他的唇瓣，比起情爱更像是抚慰，就像他是世间最值得珍藏的宝物，“现在我们就差最后一个步骤了，来吧。”

然后魔王剧烈地动作起来。Dean应该要感到疼痛，但他没有，而是竭尽己能地为Sam打开他的双腿，内部充满欲求地收缩着，像是不断敦促着对方进得更深。Dean第一次开始主动地爱抚对方，沿着魔王的脖子亲吻，用嘴唇感触着他弟弟肌肤下急促跃动的动脉。

他用力咬下去，Sam做了最后一个冲刺，强悍得像是要击破他的灵魂，他的整个身体都为之战栗，感觉魔王的精液在他的体内喷射出来，听见Sam在他耳边发出性感而嘶哑的长吟，同时感到腥甜的血液涌进他的口中。

那是一种微妙的感触。像是你整个人在焚烧。但是并不痛苦。反而感到安心。

他心底那个焦躁而尖利的声音被抹去了。

世界在重塑。

“我爱你。”

当他陷入黑甜的梦乡之前，他明白，是Sam在他耳边说道。

 

新王登基的第六十六天，他的伴侣诞生了。

魔王的伴侣有着跟他一模一样的恶魔弯角。和魔王一样的金色的纹身图样从他的脸颊一直顺延到心口。标志着魔王所有的恶魔环箍在他的脖颈和手臂上。那是一个甜蜜又性感的尤物，他有着金绿色的眸子，嘴唇的颜色连最娇艳的玫瑰也无法相媲美，肌肤是浅蜜色，上面散落着碎金的雀斑。

但是没有人敢轻易接近他，这位堕落的圣骑士有着尖利的毒牙，连恶魔都畏惧他的力量与狠毒。没人能够触碰他，除了魔王之外。

他是魔王的半身——甚至在他成为魔王的伴侣之前亦是如此。他们本是血脉相连的兄弟——是啊，多么邪恶，多么扭曲，但也只有这样才配得上恶魔领主的威名——然后他的弟弟以自己的血哺喂他，经由最邪恶的恶魔之血——魔王的血，使他毁灭，使他新生。

——约莫，外界就是这样传说他们的故事的吧。

但是Dean不在意。

这个世界的一切都与他没有关系。无论那些人，恶魔，精怪，或生或死，都于他无碍。

他在意的只有Sam，他的Sammy。

他的弟弟笑着，将他带进又一个吻中——他总是能知道他想要什么。并且总是会给Dean他想要的。

“我爱你。”魔王在他的唇上说到。

这是Dean心底最深处的渴慕，最强烈的欲求。他最甜蜜的罪名。

Sammy。

他觉得自己仅凭借此就能活下去。

就只是我和你。

这是他的世界。他的国。

-END-


End file.
